


Их последняя надежда

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ирен, разведённая мать-одиночка, беспокоится о том, что её дочь Эрза страдает из-за ухода отца. Ирен записывает дочь в программу компаньонов, где знакомится с Акнологией, осужденным, который стремится заработать баллы за общественные работы, чтобы получить свободу.
Relationships: Acnologia/Irene Belserion
Kudos: 3





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Their Last Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/688894) by lethalshikaino. 



_Ирен_

Когда больше года назад от меня ушёл муж, я была опустошена. Когда пришли документы о разводе, я сильно огорчилась. Когда пришлось продать дом, я практически сломалась.

Затем муж переехал к любовнице и сказал нашей дочери, что его новая женщина не любит детей. Это меня разозлило.

Теперь Эрза чувствует себя брошенной, а я ничего не могу сделать, как бы ни старалась. Я отчанно пытаюсь помочь ей приспособиться к уходу отца из её жизни. Моя последняя надежда — это программа компаньонов, объединяющая взрослых и детей; страдающих от одиночества и брошенных детей.

Консультанты сказали мне, что он выполняет общественные работы, и я попросила присутствовать на их с Эрзой встречах. В ту минуту, когда я увидела его верхом на матовом чёрном Харлее, я поняла, что ни моя жизнь, ни жизнь Эрзы никогда не будут прежними.

_Акнология_

Общественные работы. Я должен быть благодарен этим двум словам, но это не так. С двумя детьми, с которыми я был в паре до этого, ничего получилось, потому что их мамаши больше интересовались тем, чтобы оказаться со мной в койке, а не заботой о собственных детях. Следующая встреча с маленькой девочкой — моя последняя надежда. Если и с ней ничего не выйдет, мне придётся отсидеть срок.

Когда в комнату её буквально вталкивают, в чёрном платьице, с алыми волосами, собранными в хвост, и очками, я вижу, что она боится — новых людей, перемен, того, что её оттолкнут. Что-то внутри меня ломается, и я хочу, чтобы эта девочка снова почувствовала себя нужной.

К встрече с её матерью я не был готов. В ту секунду, когда наши руки соприкоснулись, перед моими глазами подобно фейерверку вспыхнуло видение будущего, которое однажды я мог получить. Будущего, о котором я даже не смел мечтать.

Общественная работа стала чем-то большим, чем просто рутиной. Большим, чем тратой моего драгоценного времени. В последующие месяцы мне будет суждено понять, что Эрза и Ирен такие же, как я: брошенные, оставленные целым миром, забытые теми, кто должен был их любить.

Благодаря последней надежде в наших жизнях мы нашли тот свет во тьме, в котором так отчаянно нуждались.


	2. 1. Начало всего

_Ирен_

— Вы его последняя надежда.

Лейла, директор программы компаньонов, категорически не обращает внимания на то, что я изо всех сил стараюсь быть непредубеждённой, но то, что она мне сказала, заставляет меня сомневаться в своих решениях.

— Он преступник? — я потираю лоб ладонью, надеясь немного ослабить давление.

— Он был преступником, — поясняет она, — обвинение отягчилось из-за его прошлого, но, уверяю вас, он изменился.

Я, видимо, сошла с ума, если всерьёз обдумываю это. С другой стороны, я стараюсь в каждом видеть хорошее и знаю, что любой может измениться. Достаточно взлянуть на себя за последние два года. Кто я такая, чтобы судить?

— И что он сделал?

— Его обвинили в вандализме. Это всё, что мне известно, но если ему не удастся найти ребёнка для выполнения общественных работ, он попадёт в тюрьму. Учитывая предыдущие обвинения в совокупности, срок тюремного заключения увеличится, — она замолкла, бросив на меня взгляд, — Акнология правда изменился. У него своё дело, он пытается заново построить свою жизнь. А тюрьма лишит его последнего шанса.

— Я должна узнать его получше.

Лейла сочувственно улыбнулась мне.

— Он неплохой человек. Попадал ли в трудные ситуации, на которые реагировал неправильным образом? Несомненно. Но если бы мне пришлось доверить ему своего ребёнка, я бы это сделала.

Я смотрю на Эрзу и задаюсь вопросом, правильно ли поступаю. В глубине души знаю, что да. Она была опустошена; мы были опустошены с тех пор, как мой муж бросил нас. Брак не был идеальным, у нас случались разного рода проблемы, особенно с Эрзой, но я никогда не ожидала, что он уйдёт. Он отказался от того, что я считала хорошим и прочным браком, и переехал к женщине, которой было наплевать на то, что у него есть ребёнок. Чужие дети её не касаются. А в итоге всё привело к тому, что Эрза осталась без отца и замкнулась в себе. По мере затягивания развода становилось только хуже. Когда всё завершилось, мне посоветовали обратиться в программу Companion Care, и этот совет привёл меня туда, где я нахожусь сейчас. В такой момент мы с дочерью особенно уязвимы, но если к Эрзе благодаря помощи вернётся самооценка, то и я смогу вернуть свою.

— Вы готовы поклясться, что доверили бы ему своего ребёнка?

— Да, — не раздумывая отвечает Лейла, хватая меня за руку. Этого контакта достаточно, чтобы меня поразить. В течение нескольких месяцев, предшествовавших разводу, мы с мужем не касались друг друга. Теперь так чуждо чувствовать чьё-то прикосновение. Независимо от пола или возраста. Когда вас не трогают в течение длительного времени, это шок для психики. Но что шокирует сильнее, так это то, что до сих пор я не осознавала, насколько мне одиноко. Контакты с людьми не должны меня отталкивать — это сигнал к тому, что мне нужно вернуться в мир.

— Я смогу присутствовать? Не хочу, чтобы дочь чувствовала себя неловко, кроме того, я хотела бы узнать о нём больше. И мы с дочкой привыкли всё делать вместе.

Лейла впервые колеблется, и это заставляет меня задуматься.

— Не уверена, что вам следует быть там. Я не знаю, захочет ли он этого, — она нервно пожимает плечами.

А мне становится интересно, что она скрывает.

— Я могу вам позволить, но буду честной, — вздыхает Лейла, — Акнология Бельзерион — великолепный мужчина. Не будь я счастлива в браке, точно соблазнила бы его, и к чёрту разницу в возрасте.

Я невольно смеюсь.

— С двумя другими детьми, с которыми он должен был работать ранее, появились проблемы, потому что их матери усложнили ему задачу. Они делали неуместные предложения, а он не отвечал взаимностью. В итоге они пожаловались.

Теперь всё становилось понятно. Я поднимаю руки в беззащитном жесте.

— Со мной проблем не возникнет. Я мать-одиночка, которая работает полный день, у меня есть онлайн-магазин Etsy, который отнимает много времени, а ещё я забочусь о своём ребёнке. Отношения сейчас или даже через пять лет меня не интересуют. Я просто пытаюсь жить так, чтобы нам с дочерью было на что поесть.

Видит бог, мои слова абсолютная правда. Я всё ещё пытаюсь преодолеть гнев, отчаяние и горе, которые испытываю после потери восьмилетнего брака. Это не значит, что я не открыта для чего-то, что может случиться в будущем, но целенаправленно не ищу никаких отношений.

— Хорошо, Ирен, мы назначим встречу и будем ожидать положительных результатов.

Протягиваю ей руку. Впервые после ухода бывшего мужа я чувствую надежду и оптимизм. Может быть, этот мужчина поможет мне вновь сблизиться с дочерью. Может быть, он поможет ей понять, что не все мужчины уходят. И если поверит она, то поверю и я.

***

_Акнология_

— И чем она отличается от остальных?

Вытягиваю длинные ноги перед собой, стараясь не шуметь, когда стальные носки моих ботинок встречаются с металлом стола передо мной. Независимо от того, что обо мне думают другие, я предпочитаю сливаться с фоном и не люблю быть в центре внимания. Мне не раз говорили, что моё поведение не способствует этому, но я такой, какой есть.

Сильвер, офицер по надзору за мной, пролистывает какие-то документы, пытаясь найти мне пару. Я думаю, что он хочет уберечь меня от тюрьмы так же сильно, как я не хочу туда возвращаться.

— Они клянутся, что эта женщина не заинтересована в поисках мужчины, а её дочери Эрзе нужна помощь.

— Что с ней не так? — наклоняюсь вперёд, скрещивая руки на груди и пряча ладони в подмышках.

Сильвер просматривает информационный лист.

— Похоже, отец ушёл из семьи и больше не заинтересован в её воспитании. Она замкнулась в себе, и её мать обеспокоена этим. Ирен, мать, попросила присутствовать хотя бы на первых встречах.

Любая мать, которой не наплевать на своего ребёнка, поступила бы так, но я всё равно нервничаю.

— Не могу её винить за желание присутствовать, но, чёрт возьми, что если опять что-то пойдёт не так? Я не могу попасть в тюрьму.

— Я знаю, и не думай, что не сочувствую твоему положению, приятель.

— Ага, поцелуй меня в задницу.

Сильвер ухмыляется.

— Но я должен сохранять профессионализм, независимо от того, насколько ты мне нравишься.

Охренеть можно. Я поворачиваю шею, уже чувствуя, как в голове начинает пульсировать боль от напряжения. Я потратил слишком много времени сегодня.

— Просто дай знать, когда и во сколько мне нужно быть там.

Пора отдать долг обществу. Чтобы попытаться исправить ошибки, которые я совершил, будучи злобным юнцом, которому некому было помочь превратиться в человека. Обвинение в вандализме по сравнению с поступками прошлого — чушь собачья. Я достаю телефон из кармана поношенных джинсов. Чёрт, уже два часа дня. Похоже, в автомастерскую я попаду только поздно вечером.

— Завтра в девять утра. Чем раньше ты начнёшь, тем быстрее накопятся твои часы.

Без разницы.

— Увидимся через две недели, — отвечаю я, имея в виду следующую проверку на условно-досрочное освобождение.

У меня есть работа, и завтра я должен встретиться с маленькой девочкой. Когда выхожу на яркий солнечный свет, надеваю авиаторы и надеюсь, что пробок на дорогах не возникнет, пока я буду возвращаться через мост на свою сторону города. На ту сторону, где мне комфортно, где у людей добрые сердца. Иногда мои эмоции бывают слишком острыми, и их пора притупить — гнев и негодование ни к чему не привели, кроме тысячи часов общественных работ.

Взросление — отстой, особенно когда осознаёшь всё то дерьмо, которое сам же творишь. Я никогда не бежал от ответственности за свои слова и действия, если только она не заставала меня врасплох.

Завожу мотоцикл и выезжаю на трассу. Пора на работу.

Громкий шум пробуждает меня от такого глубокого сна, что можно было принять его за смерть. Этот надоедливый сигнал — постоянный и становившийся всё громче с каждой секундой. Протягиваю руку, задевая мобильный телефон, но он продолжает звонить. Почему я поставил будильник? Ломаю голову, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта мне пришлось вставать так рано. Я был в мастерской почти до четырёх утра, но поставил будильник. Зачем? Причина скрывается где-то на периферии моей памяти, не решаясь показаться. Что, чёрт возьми, мне нужно было сделать сегодня?

Внезапно я сажусь, с поражающей точностью вспоминая, что должен был делать. Чувство паники тут же поселяется в моём животе.

— Твою ж мать, — хватаю телефон, щурясь, чтобы посмотреть, сколько сейчас времени. Восемь пятьдесят пять. — Дерьмо!

Это неизбежно, я чертовски опаздываю в первый же день. Замечательный способ произвести хорошее впечатление. Быстро одеваюсь, собираю тёмно-синие волосы в пучок и выхожу. Каждая секунда на счету, и я собираюсь приложить максимум усилий, чтобы на этот раз всё получилось.


	3. 2. Первая встреча

_Ирен_

Моё сердце разбивается, а надежда уменьшается по мере того, как секунды превращаются в минуты. Мужчина опаздывает, и я не хочу быть той, кто скажет дочери, что её снова бросили. Сегодня она была взволнована больше, чем за последние несколько месяцев, дома не могла усидеть на месте, бегала по гостиной, кружась, и её алые волосы, завязанные в хвостик, кружились вместе с оборками пачки.

_— Мама, — она повернулась ко мне лицом, когда я заперла входную дверь, — как думаешь, ему понравится мой наряд?_

_Она так тщательно подбирала одежду — самую любимую. Простая белая блузка без рукавов, синяя пачка с рюшами, которую я сшила сама, и красные конверсы. Волосы Эрзы того же цвета, что и мои, были аккуратно завязаны лентой, а очки добавляли прилежности её образу. Моё сердце сжалось, когда я подумала обо всех моментах в жизни дочери, которые упускал её отец._

_С самой широкой улыбкой я смотрю на неё сверху вниз._

_— Эрза, дорогая, ты самая прелестная шестилетняя девочка мире. Конечно, ему понравится твой наряд._

— Давайте дадим ему ещё несколько минут, — Лейла скрещивает ноги и складывает ладони на колени.

То, как она стучит ногой в почти бесшумном ритме, говорит о том, что она не меньше меня обеспокоена тем, что он может вообще не появиться.

Я не хочу заставлять Эрзу испытывать ужасное чувство того, что её снова бросили, и сама не смогу пройти через это, но какая-то странная внутренняя сила не позволяет мне сдаться. Возможно, я хочу дать этому мужчине шанс. Возможно, мне надоело разбивать сердце дочери. Сколько ещё раз нам с ней придётся проливать слёзы и нести бремя печали?

— Мы подождём, — отвечаю с оптимизмом, в который не верю, и надеждой на счастье, которое могу никогда больше не испытать.

Ни у Лейлы, ни у меня не хватает слов, пока мы сидим за столом. Я умоляю любого бога, чтобы моя девочка не была вновь разочарована. Чтобы хоть раз всё получилось как нужно. Когда я теряю надежду, дверь в комнату, в которой мы сидим, открывается, и я чувствую его присутствие ещё до того, как успеваю увидеть.

Это просто шок. Как будто отрубилось электричество, и оставшийся ток искрой прошёл через моё тело.

Когда он переступает порог, я резко втягиваю носом воздух. Лейла была права, он действительно великолепен. Высокий, широкоплечий, с тонкой талией и руками, запятнанными каким-то маслом. Он явно синий воротничок, и от осознания этого я вздыхаю с облегчением. Его тёмные волосы собраны в пучок, а лицо настолько красивое, что мне хочется плакать. Высокие скулы, угловатый нос и едва заметная щетина, покрывающая его щёки — это потрясающе.

— Вы почти вовремя, мистер Бельзерион, — Лейла встаёт и шагает к нему, стуча каблуками по полу.

— Лейла, — он обеспокоенно улыбается, и эта улыбка, готова поспорить, многих женщин сводит с ума.

— Ты опоздал, — он сверлит его взглядом и поджимает губы.

— Я отработаю упущенное время, — его глаза находят мои, и он приподнимает бровь, — как вас зовут?

— Ирен, — отвечаю практически сразу, желая услышать, как моё имя прозвучит из его уст.

— Ирен, — повторяет он, а я думаю о том, что готова умереть прямо в кресле. Звук его голоса грубоватый, сексуальный, походящий на рычание. Идеально подходит такому мужчине.

Эрза наверняка будет злиться из-за опоздания, но я хочу, чтобы у него был шанс. Хочу, чтобы он помог мне достучаться до дочери, потому что он — моя последняя надежда. Если он не сможет вернуть её мне, мои руки окончательно опустятся.

— Мы останемся так долго, как сможем. Сегодня у нас ещё есть дела.

— Хорошо, — он улыбается нам обеим, — могу я встретиться с девочкой?

Лейла включает интерком, прося привести Эрзу, и я начинаю мысленно молиться. Это должно сработать. Если чуда не произойдёт, я не знаю, что мы будем делать.

***

_Акнология_

Провожу рукой по волосам, пытаясь пригладить их. Я знаю, что выгляжу так, будто только что выскочил из кровати. Лейла с Ирен наверняка думают, что я опоздал из-за того, что всю ночь развлекался с какой-нибудь женщиной. Чёрт. Опускаю взгляд на руки и вижу следы масла в уголках ногтей. «Отличное» первое впечатление я произвёл, ничего не скажешь.

— Будут какие-нибудь советы? — смотрю на Ирен, надеясь, что она ответит на мой вопрос. Мне нравятся дети, но контактировать с ними иногда непросто.

Она качает головой, и пряди алых волос падают ей на лицо.

— Извините, не могу облегчать вам задачу. Вы должны произвести впечатление на неё, а не на меня.

Вот как? Признаться честно, я бы огрызнулся на неё, если бы она не была такой заботливой матерью.

— Что ж, уважаю, — игнорирую острый взгляд, брошенный в мою сторону.

Дверь в комнату открывается, и я оборачиваюсь. В жизни каждого случаются моменты, к которым невозможно приготовиться. Фрагменты времени, которые создают или разрушают будущее. Когда я смотрю на маленькую девочку, стоящую в дверном проёме, то с поразительной ясностью понимаю, что это один из таких моментов.

— Эрза, познакомься с Акнологией, — Лейла протягивает руку, прося девочку зайти в комнату, но она не двигается.

Эрза поднимает взгляд и смотрит на меня через очки, которые кажутся слишком большими для её лица или же дело в том, что она сама очень маленькая. И у неё огромные карие глаза. Я улыбаюсь ей, но она не улыбается в ответ.

— Мама, — Эрза смотрит мне за спину, очевидно, на Ирен, — почему он опоздал? — её голос дрожит, и я ощущаю в нём страх, который сам слишком много раз испытывал за всю жизнь.

Страх того, что тебя забыли и бросили.

Ирен открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но я опережаю её и опускаюсь перед Эрзой на одно колено, надеясь, что это поможет ей быть более восприимчивой ко мне.

— Я опоздал, — признаюсь, присаживаясь на пол и скрещивая ноги, — смотри, — протягиваю руки, показывая пятна, — я механик, и вчера не ложился до поздней ночи, возясь с велосипедом. И совсем забыл, что утром нужно на работу.

Эрза подходит ближе, осматривая мои руки.

— Это не оправдание, — отвечает она.

Я мог бы всё объяснить ей, но едва ли в свои шесть лет она что-то поймёт.

— Я знаю, — кладу руки на колени, — и мне очень жаль. Больше опаздывать не буду.

Эрза обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу.

— Не давай обещания, которые не сможешь выполнить.

Похоже, девочка умна не по годам.

— Я не обещал. Я просто сказал, что больше не буду опаздывать.

Протягиваю руку, переворачивая ладонью вверх и гадая, клюнет ли Эрза на это. Позволит ли физически взаимодействовать с ней.

Её глаза смотрят на мою ладонь, затем возвращаются к моему лицу. Не клюнула, по крайней мере, пока.

— Почему ты не пообещал?

Как человек, которому постоянно лгали, прекрасно понимаю её настороженность.

— Потому что обещания постоянно нарушаются. Никто и никогда их не выполняет.

Эрза молчит, обдумывая мои слова.

— Моя мама выполняет.

— Но она одна такая, правда?

Эрза кивает.

— Поэтому давай не будем дурачить друг друга.

Эрза хихикает, и я улыбаюсь.

— И ссориться тоже. Давай не будем говорить то, чего не имеем в виду. Я буду честным с тобой, а ты будешь честной со мной, ладно?

Она размышляет в тишине на протяжение, кажется, целой вечности. Затем медленно подходит ко мне и садится рядом.

— Ладно.

Всего одно слово, каких-то пять букв, но значащих так много.

— Ты сердишься на меня из-за опоздания? — спрашиваю, потому что мы договорились быть честными.

— Да, — шепчет Эрза, как будто боится. Она боится правды.

— Я тоже на себя сержусь из-за этого.

Моё признание смягчает её взгляд, я хочу сказать больше, но не уверен, что от этого станет лучше.

— Эрза, нам пора, — слышу, как говорит Ирен где-то сзади, спасая всех нас от неловкой тишины.

— Мы можем встретиться завтра? — задаю вопрос в надежде, что меня не отошьют. Эрзе это нужно так же, как и мне. Спохватившись, торопливо встаю, чтобы вести себя как взрослый перед дамами.

— Только без опозданий, — отвечает Ирен, — у Эрзы запланировано занятие по айкидо, которое нельзя пропускать.

Интересно, занятие «нельзя» пропускать из-за его дороговизны или же пропущенный урок действительно так плохо влияет на успехи Эрзы? Как бы мне ни хотелось узнать, я решаю держать язык за зубами.

— Хорошо, тогда встретимся здесь? В это же время?

Ирен смотрит на свою дочь. Они будто общаются одними взглядами, после чего Ирен кивает.

— Мы приедем сюда. Забери свой рюзкак, — обращается она к дочери.

После того, как Эрза выходит из комнаты, Ирен подходит ко мне и смотрит снизу вверх. Её голова едва доходит мне до ключицы, но эту женщину подобное, кажется, совсем не беспокоит.

— Что бы ни произошло, не вздумай расстраивать её снова. Ей и без того хватает разочарований. Я готова дать ещё один шанс, но если завтра посмеешь опоздать, то скоро тебя будет ждать наиприятнейшее времяпровождение за решёткой.

Хватаю её за плечи, как будто меня ударило разрядом тока. Моё сердце бьётся вдвое чаще, и я не могу подобрать слов. Перед глазами мелькают странные отрывки из жизни, которой у меня никогда не было. Дыхание учащается. Я смотрю на Ирен и замечаю, как покраснели её щёки и дыхание тоже стало частым.

Мне требуется мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки, и когда удаётся вернуть сосредоточенность, заставляю себя произнести:

— Я не совершаю те же ошибки дважды. Больше не совершаю.

Карие глаза напротив меня вспыхивают.

— Посмотрим. Учти, за язык тебя никто не тянул.


	4. 3. Всё лучшее детям

_Акнология_

Пот стекает с моего лба, норовя попасть в глаза, и я торопливо вытираю капли предплечьем. Затем вздыхаю, расслабляя плечи, и осматриваюсь.

Автомастерская — моё главное счастье. От заляпанных маслом бетонных стен до стоек со всевозможными инструментами, которые позволяют мне выполнять нынешнюю работу. Помещение маленькое, места едва хватает для меня, моего помощника и десятка байков, но оно моё. Никогда не думал, что скажу подобное, но это правда. Это моё место, и никто не отнимет его у меня.

Если только мне не придётся отбывать срок.

Большую часть времени я стараюсь не допускать подобных мыслей, но иногда страх проскальзывает. Мне уже доводилось бывать в тюрьме, и я не хочу возвращаться. Не могу вернуться туда после того, как ощутил вкус свободы. Я не вернусь в тюрьму, и точка.

В кармане джинс завибрировал телефон. Совершенно забыв, что мои руки покрыты маслом, вытаскиваю устройство и тут же бормочу ругательства, понимая, что испачкал экран.

Хватаю первую попавшуюся под руку тряпку и начинаю тереть изо всех сил. Когда удаётся добиться первых результатов, вижу текст сообщения о Лейлы.

_Лейла: Я не смогу присутствовать завтра, мистер Бельзерион, но прошу вас прийти вовремя на сеанс Эрзы. Для неё это так же, важно, как и для вас._

К чёрту всех этих людей, которые думают, что знают меня, знают, через что мне пришлось пройти. Для меня эти встречи могут быть куда важнее, чем для Эрзы. Я должен доказать, что могу сделать хотя бы одну грёбаную вещь в этой жизни правильно. И если это поможет девочке не чувствовать того одиночества, которое испытываю я, так тому и быть.

_Акнология Бельзерион: Я понял._

Знакомая ярость вскипает в моём животе. Мне хочется ударить что-нибудь, избавиться от мерзкого ощущения, которое я всегда испытываю в те моменты, когда понимаю, что облажался.

«Эти эмоции в прошлый раз превратили твою жизнь в дерьмо», — мысленно напоминаю себе. Я стал старше и мудрее. Мне нужно сделать передышку и пробежаться. Если истощу себя физически, единственное, что я смогу делать после, это работать или спать.

Два занятия, которые точно не доставят мне неприятностей.

Четыре мили спустя оказываюсь перед знакомым магазином. Я не брал с собой бутылку воды, а жажда уже давала о себе знать.

Войдя в магазин, я приветственно махнул кассиру, которого здесь видел в прошлые разы.

— Добрый день, — отзывается пожилой мужчина, — жарковато сегодня, не правда ли?

— Надеюсь, ненадолго, — хватаю самую большую бутылку воды, когда осознаю, что вообще-то успел проголодаться. Завернув за угол, попадаю в секцию детских игрушек.

— Метеорологи тоже так считают, — добавил кассир, — предполагается, что сегодня вечером продёт холодный фронт.

— Не могу дождаться, — бормочу в ответ, обращая внимание на игрушки для девочек.

Неужели я пытаюсь купить привязанность Эрзы? У меня есть предчувствие, что будет легче наладить с ней контакт, если мы сделаем что-нибудь вместе. Значит, решено. Беру упаковку с мелками и раскраску. Каждый ребёнок любит раскрашивать — правда?

По пути к прилавку беру порцию вяленой говядины и добавляю к своим покупкам.

— Раскраска?

— Даже не спрашивай, — отвечаю со смешком, — всё равно не поверишь, если расскажу.

Оплатив покупки, выхожу на улицу, после чего усаживаюсь на асфальт, делаю глоток воды и съедаю мясо.

Моё будущее сейчас в подвешенном состоянии, но я не теряю надежды на то, что всё получится. Только не знаю, у кого именно — у меня или у Эрзы.

Возможно, у нас обоих, но циничная часть моей личности отказывается в это верить.

***

_Ирен_

— Тебе нужна моя помощь? — спрашиваю у Эрзы, когда мы оказываемся дома несколько часов спустя.

Это был долгий день, и у меня нет сил помогать дочери, но она лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, поэтому я не имею права говорить ей об усталости. Наша жизнь кардинально изменилась, но я всё ещё не сдаюсь.

— Нет, мама, я справлюсь, — она скрывается в ванной, и я слышу, как включается вода.

Вздохнув, прохожу в спальню, не желая даже смотреть в тот маленький уголок, который я определила под кабинет. Я устала, и последнее, чем хотелось бы сейчас заниматься, это выполнение заказов в Etsy.

Но благодаря этому на нашем столе всегда есть еда, а Эрза посещает занятия по айкидо, которое очень любит. Так что мне придётся немного поработать, даже если это означает, что поспать сегодня получится не больше пяти часов. А недавно наставник Эрзы посоветовал ей посетить уроки по другим боевым искусствам, поскольку она вундеркинд и быстро учиться. Значит, я должна буду трудиться ещё больше, чтобы моя дочь не упускала ни одной возможности для развития. Она лучший ребёнок, которого могла бы родить любая мать, и я так счастлива, что это чудо досталось именно мне, поэтому и я обязана стать для Эрзы лучшей мамой на свете. Меня переполняет решимость, я сделаю всё ради своей дочери.

И, в отличие от её отца, никогда не позволю себе разочаровать её. Неважно, чем мне придётся пожертвовать, но я докажу Эрзе, что на свете есть люди, которым она может доверять.

Даже если сама уже давно никому не верю.


	5. 4. Раскрасить жизнь маленькой феи

_Ирен_

— Что ты хочешь надеть сегодня? — делаю большой глоток кофе со льдом. Иногда по утрам я остро нуждаюсь в порции кофеина.

— Мои красные ботиночки, — Эрза хлопает в ладоши.

Не могу сдержать улыбку, расползающуюся по лицу. В Фиоре мы купили новые красные конверсы, на которые мне едва хватило денег — это было до того, как я поняла, что имею некоторые способности к ведению бизнеса. Безденежье порой пробуждает в людях таланты и целеустремлённость.

— Значит, красные ботиночки, — показываю их дочери, — а ещё что?

Она задумывается на мгновение.

— Джинсы, как у тебя.

Опускаю взгляд и смотрю на свои джинсы с дыркой на колене. Думаю, мне следует поблагодарить вселенную за то, что рваные джинсы вошли в моду. Мои настолько старые, что в любой момент готовы рассыпаться в труху, но все считают, что я потратила на них не меньше сотни долларов.

— Ладно, дорогая, надевай джинсы, — беру красную фланелевую рубашку, которую собираюсь накинуть поверх серой футболки, — и не забудь свою такую же. Сегодня мы в одном стиле.

Это было её любимым занятием. Если на ней не было её обожаемой пачки, она пыталась во всём подражать мне. Поначалу это казалось странным, но потом я привыкла, да и наш общий «стиль» прекрасно укладывался в семейный бюджет.

— Поторопись, иначе не успеешь позавтракать.

Я вчера легла поздно, потратив несколько часов на выполнение заказов. Мой бизнес — магазин Etsy — набрал обороты в последние несколько месяцев и начал приносить неплохую прибыль, но и времени отнимал довольно много.

— Могу я съесть кулуб… клубничный чизкейк? — с трудом выговорив слово, спрашивает Эрза, входя на кухню и просовывая руку в длинный рукав рубашки.

На этой неделе мы уже дважды ели клубничный чизкейк, но я не могу отказать дочери.

— Но только один, и ещё банан.

— Хорошо! Это всё, мамочка? — интересуется она с улыбкой.

— Ну… можешь поделиться со мной, — ничего не могу с собой поделать. Похоже, любовь к чизкейкам досталась Эрзе от меня.

Мы спешим к машине, и Эрза сразу забирается в детское кресло, в котором с каждым годом всё меньше для неё места.

— Как думаешь, мама, он опоздает?

Чертовски надеюсь, что нет.

— Уверена, он придёт вовремя и будет ждать нас, — улыбка выходит слишком фальшивой, когда я замечаю собственное отражение в зеркале заднего вида.

Если он посмеет не явиться, я узнаю его адрес, и тогда ему не поздоровится.

Движение на дороге отвратительное, особенно при переходе через реку в другую часть города. Этот мост всегда заставлял меня нервничать с тех пор, как я научилась водить машину, вплоть до того, что я задерживала дыхание, проезжая по нему. Сейчас, конечно, смелости у меня прибавилось.

Вместе с Эрзой мы поём песню, которая в это время играет по радио, и когда я сворачиваю на парковку центра, в котором проводят программу компаньонов, то замечаю кое-что неожиданное.

— Он здесь, мама! — с заднего сиденья восклицает Эрза.

Он здесь. Боже, спасибо. Акнология Бельзерион сидит верхом на матовом чёрном Харлее, прижимая телефон к уху, и оживлённо беседует с кем-то. Именно оживлённо — если судить по его жестикуляции. Солнечный свет отражается от стёкол его очков, когда он качает головой. За ночь в городе похолодало, поэтому одет он был соответствующе: в шапку, чёрную кожаную куртку и синие джинсы. Я опускаю взгляд на его ботинки, выглядящие так, как будто ими можно проделать в ком-нибудь дыру одним ударом. Но в целом его внешний облик очень приятен.

 _Но тебе не нужен мужчина_ , напоминает мне мой сильный и независимый голос из глубин подсознания.

Мысленно прошу голос заткнуться. Моё тело лучше знает, чего хочет.

— Вам помочь? — спрашивает Акнология, когда я выхожу из машины и выпускаю Эрзу.

— Мы сами, — отвечаю по привычке. Нам уже слишком давно никто не помогал.

Он слезает с мотоцикла, и я едва сдерживаю возбуждённый стон, когда он приближается к нам. От долгого сидения на байке его штаны немного протёрлись в области между ног.

— Всё в порядке? — задаёт он следующий вопрос.

Надеюсь, он не умеет читать мысли, а я всё же не выдала себя каким-нибудь развратным звуком.

— Да. Пойдём внутрь? — симулирую волнение, которого не чувствую. — Лейла сказала, что мы сможем использовать ту же комнату.

— Отлично, — кивает он, — как дела, фея? — обращается к Эрзе.

Я улыбаюсь, потому что мне самой всегда казалось, что она похожа на маленькую фею.

Эрза смотрит на него, приподняв брови.

— Хорошо. А почему фея?

— Потому что вчера в юбке ты была очень похожа на фею.

— В пачке, — поправляет она. Для неё это серьёзное слово с серьёзным смыслом, — так правильно.

— Прошу прощения, — Акнология кладёт руку на сердце, — в пачке.

— Сегодня они чистые, — замечает Эрза, не видя следов масла на его руках.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — он сунул ладонь в карман куртки и протянул ей что-то.

— Не надо было ничего приносить, — не хочу, чтобы он давал моей дочери ложную надежду.

— Нет, — он возражает, когда мы входим в ту же комнату, в которой были вчера, — мы ведь должны проводить время вместе и заниматься чем-то.

Глаза Эрзы сияют.

— Мама, это раскраска с Динь-Динь!

— Её любимая, — смотрю на него, пытаясь понять, как, чёрт возьми, он мог узнать об этом.

— Значит, я угадал, — он пожимает плечами, и я ему верю. Господи, я правда ему верю.

— Почему бы тебе не выбрать страницы, которые ты раскрасишь с мистером Бельзерионом, пока я читаю книгу? — обращаюсь к дочери.

— Зовите меня просто Акнология. Мистер Бельзерион слишком формально.

— Ак-ни-нол-ге, — Эрзе трудно это выговорить, но она так мило старается, что мне хочется плакать. Я снова мысленно благодарю богов за то, что подарили мне такую дочку, — это сложно, мистер, — жалуется она, надувая губы, — я буду звать тебя Акки, — лицо Акнологии нелепо вытягивается.

С моих уст срывается смешок.

— Если что, я рядом, а пока просто представьте, что меня тут нет.

***

_Акнология_

Представить, что её нет? Мне придётся стать слепым в таком случае. Она смотрела на мой член так, как в безжизненной пустыне смотрят на воду, но не попыталась соблазнить меня, и я оценил эту сдержанность. Я всё ещё чувствую ту же тягу, что и вчера, но пообещал себе уделять внимание только ребёнку, которому должен помочь. Это не значит, что я не замечаю красоты Ирен, но мне следует игнорировать её заинтересованность.

Выдвигаю стул, помогая Эрзе сесть. Она забирается и усаживается на колени, чтобы хорошо видеть стол.

— Какую страницу ты хочешь раскрасить? — беру упаковку с мелками. Они кажутся такими маленькими в моих руках, и это напоминает мне, что и с маленькой девочкой нужно быть осторожным. Такие люди, как я, без труда могут причинить боль по невнимательности.

— Эту, — она вырывает страницу и кладёт передо мной, — а тебе вот эту.

Эрза закусывает губу и оглядывается на мать, которая не обращает на нас никакого внимания. Это хорошо — значит, Ирен позволяет мне полноценно проводить время с её дочерью.

— Как думаешь, нам нужно спросить у мамы?

— Нет, — качаю головой. Скорее всего, у Ирен не так много времени на себя, а сейчас она выглядит вполне довольной, — мы справимся сами.

Эрза кивает и начинает раскрашивать. Мне хочется задать несколько вопросов, но так, чтобы не заставлять обеих чувствовать себя неловко, поэтому решаю начать с самого безобидного.

— Ты ходишь в школу? — аккуратно заштриховываю волосы феи, как если бы красил велосипед. Что, чёрт возьми, со мной не так? Как парень вроде меня, который привык работать руками и видел немало дерьмовых сторон жизни, оказался здесь? Раскрашивая картинку с шестилетним ребёнком?

— Да, я учусь в первом классе, — Эрза высунула язык от усердия, — а сколько тебе лет?

Мне нравится, что она любознательна и сама интересуется мной.

— Двадцать девять, — отвечаю, морща нос, — я старик.

— Ого, как маме. Значит, она тоже старушка.

— Эй, вообще-то человеку столько лет, на сколько он себя чувствует, — слышу со стороны голос Ирен.

— Что ж, в таком случае, я чувствую себя намного старше своих лет.

Мы молчим несколько минут, прежде чем Эрза вновь говорит:

— А папа старше тебя и мамы.

— Правда? И сколько ему, фея?

В голосе Эрзы слышится резкость, как будто она пытается донести до меня нечто важное:

— Тридцать семь. В тридцать пять у него был кризис среднего возраста, поэтому он разлюбил нас.

Я прекращаю раскрашивать, поскольку уверен, что таких слов Эрза нахваталась от матери. И не виню Ирен, потому что папаша Эрзы явно тот ещё придурок. Но моё сердце разбивается из-за болезненной серьёзности в детском голосе. Я протягиваю руку и беру Эрзу за подбородок. Она отстраняется от меня, но я не принимаю её реакцию близко к сердцу. Эрза мне не доверяет, и это нормально.

— Знаешь, если так, то он много потерял. С другой стороны, не будь он таким дураком, я бы не сидел здесь, проводя один из самых крутых дней в своей жизни, раскрашивая с тобой.

Кажется, мои слова успокоили Эрзу, и пять минут спустя мы возвращаемся к раскрашиванию, как будто ничего больше в этом мире нас не заботит. Однако у меня остаётся масса вопросов о человеке, разбившем сердце этой маленькой девочки.


	6. 5. Алое небо

_Акнология_

— Зереф, — вздыхаю, проводя рукой по небритому лицу, — я работаю с тобой дольше, чем с любым другим ублюдком, привозящим сюда свой байк, не имея при этом денег на оплату работы, которую я проделываю. Я прощаю тебе долг за долгом.

Он закатывает глаза на меня. Закатывает глаза. Этот малолетний говнюк явно испытывает моё терпение. Если бы не его мать, он бы нарвался на проблемы ещё две недели назад, когда я начал работать над его чёртовым байком. Его лицо не выражает эмоций, и меня это чертовски бесит. Мозговитый засранец. Его мать рассказывала мне, какой он «гений». Зереф был исключён из колледжа, поскольку выяснилось, что он умнее, чем большинство профессоров, а также нажил себе немало врагов. Затем не появлялся дома, поскольку его младший брат был болезненным ребёнком, а он не желал видеть того слабым. И теперь этот кусок дерьма смеет создавать проблемы мне!

— Чувак, — начинает он.

— Во-первых, я тебе не «чувак», — поднимаюсь во весь рост, расправляя плечи. Я вижу, что он ошибочно принял мою доброту к нему за слабость, и прослежу, чтобы впредь такого не повторялось, — во-вторых, я занимаюсь этой хернёй в качестве одолжения твоей матери, потому что мы с ней давно знакомы. Если бы она знала, что ты, сопливая восемнадцатилетняя задница, по уши в долгах, то выбила бы из тебя всё дерьмо. Но я избавлю её от необходимости марать о тебя руки и сделаю это сам.

— Эй, — он отступает с таким же равнодушным лицом. Как же раздражает эта морда.

Желая казаться спокойным, скрещиваю руки на груди и прислоняюсь спиной к стене.

— Думаю, теперь ты осознал серьёзность ситуации и отнесёшься ко мне с большим уважением. Мне нужны мои деньги завтра, Зереф. Я знаю, что они у тебя есть, — мне известно, что он раскидывается деньгами направо и налево. Зереф может не быть миллионером, но пятьсот долларов, которые он мне должен, у него точно имеются.

— А если я их не отдам? — спрашивает он, и его голос приобретает дерзкие нотки. Затем он вывозит байк из гаража.

Этот пацан всё ещё пытается играться со мной?

— Если не отдашь, то знаешь, что будет. Не держи меня за идиота. Мне было четырнадцать, когда я впервые попал в тюрьму, и с тобой шутить не намерен. Ты уже взрослый, так учись нести ответственность.

— Ты разве не на испытательном сроке? — бросает Зереф через плечо, садясь на байк.

— Совсем жить надоело?! Это не твоё грёбаное дело и не касается нашей ситуации! Мне нужны деньги завтра! — кричу, чтобы он точно меня услышал.

Смотрю, как он уезжает, и глубоко вздыхаю, расслабляя плечи. Никогда ещё ребёнок, недоросший даже того, чтобы покупать алкоголь, не злил меня настолько сильно. Ну и детишки нынче пошли. Если бы мой сын позволил себе так со мной разговаривать, я бы предельно просто донёс до него азы уважения к старшим. Вытаскивая из кармана телефон, набираю сообщение матери Зерефа, предупреждая, что если он не заплатит мне завтра, я преподам ему урок.

_А: Серьёзного вреда я ему не причиню._

Она отвечает быстро.

_Миссис Драгнил: Я знаю. Понятия не имею, как ещё с ним бороться._

Я мог бы ей подсказать, но не стану этого делать. Не хочу иметь ничего общего с её в край охреневшим отпрыском. Он слишком напоминает мне меня же, и оттого я начинаю злиться, да так сильно, что даже не могу нормально работать. Вместо того, чтобы выплёскивать гнев на вещи, за которые потом придётся платить, принимаю решение закрыть мастерскую и в это же время думаю, как бы поступила Ирэн, если бы Эрза была такой мерзавкой.

Впрочем, вряд ли она когда-либо окажется в такой ситуации. Выезжаю на велосипеде из гаража, с осторожностью упираясь ногами в землю. Я не катался на нём по меньшей мере уже неделю, но мне просто необходимо освежиться, избавиться от отравляющей злости. Если я буду кататься на велосипеде, мне не придётся просыпаться с ним утром, ожидая завтрака в постель. Если я буду кататься на женщине, она слишком глубоко влезет мне в душу.

Когда поворачиваю к мосту, чувствую, как перехватывает дыхание. Солнце садится над рекой, создавая великолепную картину на фоне города. Один из тех видов, по которым я буду скучать, если не отработаю свои часы.

Эрзе бы это понравилось. Она любит всё красочное, а сейчас будто огромный апельсин таял за зданиями на алом небе — таком же, как её волосы. Какая ирония. Поддаваясь импульсивному желанию, останавливаюсь и вытаскиваю телефон из кармана. Мысленно повторяю, что делаю фото сугубо для себя, но на самом деле и для неё тоже. Кроме того, я также хочу, чтобы Ирен могла забыть о насущных проблемах и полюбоваться этим прекрасным небом. И о чём я только думаю?

Снова вздыхаю и более решительно, чем когда-либо, обещаю себе, что больше никогда не лишусь этого вида.

***

_Ирен_

Мы должны были вернуться домой два часа назад, но дела в Etsy полностью заняли мой вечер. Должно быть, кто-то упомянул меня в своём блоге или соцсети, поскольку ещё вчера я получила аж пятнадцать заказов. Когда случается подобное, я никак не могу понять, почему это не может происходить постоянно.

Щурюсь от заходящего над рекой солнца. Последние лучи отражаются от металлического каркаса моста, и я вспоминаю, почему ненавижу поездки именно в это время суток.

— Мама, — с заднего сиденья меня тихо зовёт Эрза, — я хочу есть.

Взглянув на часы, вижу, что уже семь. А в восемь дочка должна лечь спать. И как мне со всем справиться? В сутках никогда не бывает достаточно часов, как и дней в неделе, и в итоге к концу месяца срочных дел оказывается навалом.

— Понимаю, дорогая, и мне очень жаль. Мы вернёмся домой как только сможем. Этот день был напряжённым для нас обеих, да?

Чувствую себя ужасной матерью, поскольку пока моя дочь находится на втором месте жизненных приоритетов после заработка денег, а сама я для себя — на третьем, и то в лучшем случае. Виновато оглядываясь на Эрзу, на секунду отвлекаюсь от дороги. Вроде бы крошечный промежуток времени, который не должен иметь никакого значения.

Но я, конечно же, как всегда становлюсь исключением.

Не замечаю доски посреди дороги до тех пор, пока не врезаюсь в неё. Я буквально ощущаю, как с задней правой стороны спускается шина.

— Дерьмо, — крепко сжимая руль, пытаюсь повернуть. На встречной полосе гудит машина. Мы ещё не проехали до конца моста, и я начинаю мысленно молиться небесам, чтобы позволили нам добраться до безопасной зоны на той стороне реки. Здесь нет ни обочины, ни аварийной полосы, мы рискуем застрять, помешав общему движению, и никто как обычно не захочет нам помочь.

Осталось меньше десяти футов, и я чуть ли не уговариваю машину свернуть на правую полосу, стараясь не бояться. Стискиваю зубы и хватаюсь за руль так сильно, что костяшки пальцев стремительно белеют. Напряжение охватывает мои плечи, а глаза напрягаются до головной боли. Не так я планировала завершить наш вечер.

— Мама?

Слышу страх в голосе Эрзы, и это убивает меня изнутри. Ненавижу пугать свою дочь, ненавижу ситуации, в которых от меня мало что зависит. Глубоко вздохнув, нажимаю на педаль, отчаянно надеясь, что мы сможем выехать, а затем спуститься к обочине.

— Всё хорошо, Эрза. Всё в порядке.

Из меня плохая лгунья. Обычно я называю дочь по имени, если нам предстоит серьёзный разговор или я попросту… напугана. По правде говоря, не помню, есть ли у нас запаска. Ничего сейчас не в порядке. Когда мы наконец спускаемся к съезду, машина по инерции движется до обочины, а я прислоняюсь лбом к рулю.

Мне хочется плакать, но в прошлом от слёз почти никогда не становилось легче. Злюсь, потому что не знаю, как сменить чёртову шину, и в то же время понимаю, что злость также мало чем поможет. Изо всех сил стараюсь контролировать дыхание и не терять рассудок из-за случившегося.

— Мама! — уже настойчивее зовёт дочка.

— Секунду, Эрза, — я должна взять себя в руки, даже если они дрожат, а зубы стиснуты до болезненного напряжения.

— Смотри! — сосредоточенность медленно возвращается, мне нужно узнать, к чему моя дочь так старательно привлекает внимание.

Вскрикиваю, когда слышится стук в окно, поскольку совершенно не ожидаю, что кто-либо захочет нам помочь.

— Я пыталась тебе сказать, — ворчит Эрза.

Поворачиваю голову и никак не могу поверить в то, что вижу этого человека, стощего по ту сторону стекла. Похоже, на помощь нам пришёл Акнология Бельзерион.


	7. 6. Запасные шины и фастфуд

_Ирен_

Нажимая на кнопку, чтобы опустить окно, стараюсь не расплакаться перед тем, кто пришёл нам на помощь. По крайней мере, это не какой-то незнакомец — не то, чтобы мы знали Акнологию достаточно хорошо, но от знакомого принимать помощь немного легче. Мои руки дрожат, когда я упираюсь ими на руль, пытаясь успокоить своё бешеное сердцебиение. Если бы у меня был ксанакс, который я когда-то принимала, то сейчас одна-две таблетки определённо решили бы проблему с тревожностью.

— Привет, — пытаюсь храбриться, хотя на самом деле нахожусь в двух секундах от того, чтобы растечься по машине жалкой рыдающей субстанцией. Всё внутри меня желает, чтобы подобные ситуации не вызывали такого стресса, чтобы я могла справляться с такими случайностями самостоятельно. А я не уверена, что вообще когда-нибудь смогу. Последние два года мне не на кого положиться или попросить о помощи. И тот факт, что Акнология сейчас здесь, означает для меня гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, снимая очки. Его глаза блуждают по машине, задерживаются на мне, а затем на Эрзе, которая сидит сзади.

— Ты меня до смерти напугал, — признаюсь, потому что до сих пор не могу унять трясущиеся руки, а дрожащий голос и так выдаёт меня с потрохами.

Акнология наклоняется и кладёт свою ладонь на мою.

— Ты меня тоже напугала. Я был позади тебя в пробке, когда увидел, что ты врезалась. Ты неплохо держала контроль над машиной, ведя её прямо.

Мой взгляд опускается туда, где Акнология меня коснулся. Я ощущаю силу в его хватке, позволяю ей проникать в меня, постепенно справляясь с дрожью. Электрический разряд проходит от пальцев до низа живота. Когда бывший муж касался меня, ничего подобного я не испытывала ни разу. Всё отдавало холодом и расчётливостью, не давая мне расслабиться. А сейчас я чувствую тепло и надежду. И стараюсь дышать глубже, чтобы унять учащённое сердцебиение, но уже по другой причине.

Обращая внимание на слова, которые он сказал, умоляю собственное лицо не выдавать эмоции, переживаемые мной в этот момент. Похвала помогает мне лучше понять сложившуюся ситуацию, и я не хочу даже себе сознаваться в том, что признание им моих способностей справляться с чрезвычайными ситуациями делает меня счастливой. Однако я всё ещё не уверена, что готова давать кому-либо возможность снова осчастливить меня.

— Спасибо, — прочищаю горло и вижу, что Акнология всё ещё держит мою ладонь.

— У тебя руки холодные, — бормочет он, поглаживая кожу моей ладони двумя пальцами.

Я тем временем испытываю реакцию, близкую к шоку. Мне знакомо это состояние. Я жутко мёрзла, когда получила документы о разводе, от стресса моё тело постоянно бил озноб. А сейчас, вместо того, чтобы остановить попытки Акнологии согреть меня, я позволяю ему продолжать. Так приятно чувствовать тепло другого человека.

— Ты в порядке? — он бросает взгляд на Эрзу, обращаясь к ней.

— Кушать хочется, — жалуется она и печально вздыхает.

Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

***

_Акнология_

Прикусываю щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. Не знаю, как на это отреагирует Ирен, но, чёрт возьми, Эрза в сложившейся ситуации — как глоток свежего воздуха.

— Значит, голодна?

Эрза кивает и, похоже, хочет сказать больше, но молчит. Она молчит, потому что её учили не высказывать своё мнение или она беспокоится о том, как отреагирует её мама? Обе мысли приходят мне на ум одновременно, и в конце концов я прошу Эрзу не стесняться — в моём присутствии ни один ребёнок не должен бояться говорить.

— У мамы были дела, и нам не хватило времени, — объяснила Эрза, когда я вновь посмотрел на неё.

— Это правда? — сдерживаю очередной смешок, переводя взгляд на её мать.

Я наблюдал за Ирен в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились, но теперь вижу её в совершенно другом свете. Тогда она была спокойной, уверенной, собранной, олицетворяя собой образ этакой успешной матери-одиночки. Но сейчас всё было иначе. Находясь здесь, вечером, на обочине дороги, я чувствую, что передо мной настоящая Ирен. Её щёки красные. От смущения? Гнева? Раздражения? Не узнаю, если не спрошу.

— Надеюсь, у Феи не будет проблем из-за того, что она высказывает своё мнение? — указываю на Эрзу, чуть наклонив голову и глядя на Ирен.

Её глаза вспыхивают гневом.

— Дай мне выйти из машины, — цедит она сквозь зубы.

Отпускаю её руку и открываю дверь.

— Как ты смеешь даже думать о том, что у моего ребёнка будут проблемы из-за того, что она высказывает своё мнение?

Ирен отчитывает меня, и, чёрт возьми, как же она сексуальна в этот момент.

— Я тебя не знаю, — напоминаю ей, — мы знакомы всего два дня.

— Вот именно. Ты меня не знаешь, и я осмелюсь предположить, что женщины, с которыми ты обычно проводишь время, далеки от материнства и семейности.

Её слова начинают меня злить, но я оправдываюсь:

— Твоё лицо покраснело, и всё выглядело так, как будто ты собиралась наказать свою дочь, — объясняю я. Я провёл много лет, читая эмоции людей и предвидя их следующие шаги. Благодаря этому я выжил и вырвался из лап своего прошлого.

Ирен подходит ко мне, яростный огонь в её глазах утихает, и она отвечает тихим голосом:

— Вовсе нет! Вообще-то я… — она вздыхает, — мне очень неловко от всей этой ситуации. Уже семь, в восемь дочка должна лечь спать, а мы не то, что не ужинали — даже не обедали. Мы застряли на обочине, и я слишком устала, чтобы хоть как-то себе помочь. Если бы не ты, — снова вздох, — не знаю, что бы я делала.

Мой гнев испарился следом за её.

— Выложила бы видео с регистратора на YouTube и наслаждалась кучей просмотров и комментариев через пару часов.

Мне достаточно удивлённого выражения на её лице, но когда она хихикает, я чувствую реакцию в своём теле, которой не было уже слишком долго. Немного хриплый смех Ирен — это самый сексуальный звук, который я когда-либо слышал в своей жизни.

— Спасибо, что пришёл нам помочь.

— Кто-то должен был это сделать.

Она глубоко вздыхает, и прежде чем успевает что-то сказать, я торопливо спрашиваю:

— У тебя есть запаска?

— Без понятия, — Ирен пожимает плечами, закусывая губу, — раньше мне не приходилось сталкиваться с такими ситуациями.

Снимаю куртку и кладу её на заднее сиденье к Эрзе.

— Присмотри за ней, — подмигиваю девочке. Похоже, напряжённая атмосфера потихоньку пропадает. Встаю во весь рост и закрываю дверь, после чего направляюсь к багажнику.

— Первый урок — всегда нужно знать, что есть у тебя в машине. Запасной комплект необходим, особенно если ты частенько не самым удачным образом проезжаешь мост. Слава богу, сейчас не зима, но до неё осталось немного, — Ирен кивает, а я надеюсь, что не слишком грубо лезу со своими советами.

Она помогает мне убрать пакеты из багажника.

— Ты что, скупила весь канцелярский магазин?

— Это для моего онлайн-бизнеса, — объясняет Ирен, укладывая пакеты рядом с Эрзой, — не трогай, — говорит она дочери, — это не игрушки.

— Буду не против, если ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о своём деле. Как владельцы малого бизнеса, мы могли бы помогать друг другу.

— Я думала, ты механик, — отозвалась Ирен, не обвиняя, но выражая ожидаемое недоверие.

— У меня своя автомастерская, — осматриваю имеющиеся в багажнике запчасти и усмехаюсь, — по крайней мере, запаска тут всё-таки нашлась.

— Слава богу, — выдыхает Ирен.

— Второй урок отложим на завтра. Я научу тебя заменять шины.

— Ты не обязан, — возражает она, качая головой.

— Нет, ты должна уметь это делать на случай, если что-то подобное повторится. Каждой женщине нужно знать основы. И если никто тебя им не научил — это сделаю я.

Ирен закусывает губу. Очевидно, мои слова доставили ей дискомфорт. Такие женщины, как она, весьма упрямы, и единственный способ бороться с этим — действовать, упоминая их детей. Это то немногое, что я знаю о женщинах, за исключением того, как доставить им удовольствие.

— Разве ты не хотела бы посетить мою мастерскую? В смысле, я ведь помогаю Эрзе, а теперь мы с тобой можем провести время вместе и узнать друг друга получше, — напоминаю я ей, подавляя желание улыбнуться.

— Ладно, — сдаётся она, — завтра у меня короткая смена и трёхчасовое окно перед тем, как забрать дочь из школы. Этого хватит, чтобы я обучилась основам?

— Более чем, — беру запаску, чтобы заменить проколотую шину.

Затем помогаю вернуть вещи в багажник.

— Спасибо, — Ирен стоит рядом со мной, скрестив руки на груди. И всё же её тон признателен.

Ей не трудно говорить людям «спасибо», и я ценю это. Иногда самое сложное — поблагодарить кого-то, но у Ирен явно нет с этим проблем. На улице стремительно темнеет, и я чувствую странную ответственность за этих двоих.

— Слушай, возражений я не приму, — тихо говорю Ирен, — садись в машину, и отправляйтесь домой. Я поеду за вами, чтобы убедиться, что вы доберётесь без происшествий. Эта часть города не самая лучшая.

Теперь, когда солнце село, на улицах стали появляться люди с сомнительными наклонностями. Я вздрагиваю, когда неподалёку слышится звон бьющегося стекла. Мне неудобно бросать Ирен и Эрзу посреди ночи без защиты.

— Я собираюсь заехать за едой, разбудить дочку и покормить. Если ты не против всё это время ехать за нами и чтобы я угостила тебя, то буду только рада твоей компании, — Ирен усмехается.

— Отлично, — аккуратно забираю куртку у мирно спящей Эрзы, — я поеду за тобой, — направляюсь к своему велосипеду.

Ни разу за те сорок пять минут, которые мы добирались до дома Ирен, я не упускаю из виду задние фары её машины. Ирен осторожно вынимает дочь из детского кресла. Эрза обвивает руками шею матери и кладёт голову ей на плечо.

— Мамочка.

— Мы почти дома, моя сладкая, — Ирен целует её в макушку.

Я тепло улыбаюсь, наблюдая за ними.

— Нужна помощь с этим? — указываю на багажник, вспоминая об огромном количестве пакетов.

— Я сама с ними справлюсь завтра. Наслаждайся своим гамбургером, — с улыбкой отвечает Ирен, — спасибо за то, что помог нам сегодня вечером.

— Не за что, — слежу за тем, чтобы она поднялась в квартиру без проблем, затем разворачиваю велосипед и направляюсь к мастерской.

Никогда ещё вечер, состоящий из смены шины и уплетания холодного бургера, не заставлял меня испытывать чувство покоя, которое было сейчас. Жаль только, что скорее всего это ненадолго.


	8. 7. Урок по ремонту автомобилей и сердец

_Ирен_

Мои нервы абсолютно расшатаны. Я так не нервничала уже много лет, с того дня, как соединила свою жизнь с другим человеком. И все мы знаем, чем это обернулось. GPS предупреждает меня о том, что автомастерская Акнологии уже близко.

Поначалу я не обращаю внимания, проезжая по лабиринту улиц в центре города, но вскоре замечаю, что хоть за окружающими вещами и осуществляется уход, на них всё равно видны следы старения и частого использования.

Взглянув на GPS, проверяю номер дома и стараюсь запомнить. Здания здесь расположены так близко друг другу, что нужное легко пропустить, если не быть достаточно внимательным. Я не совсем уверена, что смогу вернуться сюда по памяти, без GPS — вряд ли. Притормаживая, смотрю в зеркало заднего вида, радуясь, что за мной никого нет, и ищу здание под номером 777.

Найдя его, приятно удивляюсь хорошему состоянию. Похоже, Акнология не зря гордится двумя вещами: своим байком и своей мастерской. На парковке маловато места, но у меня получается удачно припарковаться.

Проверяю время, прежде чем выйти из машины. Похоже, я поторопилась, но лучше прийти раньше, чем позже. Закидываю сумочку на плечо и выхожу, стараясь держаться уверенно. Акнология встречает меня, вытирая руки тряпкой.

— Привет, — от его улыбки в моём животе ощущается трепет. Нет, скорее чувство, похожее на резкий спуск на американских горках.

— Привет, — робко отвечаю, — не знаю, где именно должна была припарковаться, поэтому оставила машину как можно ближе, — переминаться с ноги на ногу, нервничая — плохая привычка, от которой я пыталась избавиться, но так и не смогла.

— Ничего страшного. Я сам могу загнать машину сюда.

Он протягивает руку, и на долю секунды мне в голову приходит мысль схватиться за неё и не отпускать. Качаю головой, чтобы избавиться от подобных глупостей и, залезая в сумку, выуживаю ключи, после чего протягиваю их Акнологии.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты научилась самостоятельно справляться с непредвиденными ситуациями на дороге, а не ждала, пока кто-нибудь поможет. А если бы вчера меня не было рядом?

Эта мысль преследовала меня прошлой ночью. Когда моё тело согрелось, а шок прошёл, я поняла, как нам с дочкой повезло, что мы встретили Акнологию. Он не был обязан помогать, и его поступок говорил о многом.

— Я тоже об этом думала.

Акнология впивается в меня взглядом. Он приоткрывает губы, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем, похоже, передумывает. Он не давит на меня и не лезет с неудобными вопросами.

— Проходи внутрь, я присоединюсь через пару секунд.

Благодарная за возможность уйти от столь пронзительного взгляда, который, вероятно, видел слишком много, я быстро захожу в мастерскую. Запах моторного масла и бензина поражает меня практически сразу, и я чихаю. Оглядываясь по сторонам, замечаю, что внутри всё выглядит так же хорошо, как и снаружи. Акнология явно любит своё дело. Прежде чем я успеваю осмыслить кое-что ещё, подъезжает моя машина, и мне становится смешно от того, как забавно смотрится Акнология за рулём моего довольно миниатюрного транспортного средства.

— Как будто в банке с сардинами побывал, — ворчит он, вылезая из машины и бросая мне ключи.

— А мне нравится, — возражаю, добродушно улыбаясь.

— Ты на голову ниже меня.

— Мой рост, между прочим, метр семьдесят пять, — фыркаю, задирая подбородок, — и я высокая, а ты… ты просто огромный, — слишком поздно понимаю, насколько неправильно звучит подобранное мной слово. Но Акнология застывает, поэтому я лишь хитро улыбаюсь.

— О, да, я огромный, — он подмигивает в ответ, — метр девяносто пять, так что я почти угадал, коротышка.

Его юмор для меня непривычен. С мужем я никогда так не общалась, поэтому сейчас теряюсь, не зная, что ответить. Акнология смотрит на меня с любопытством.

— Я тебя оскорбил?

Он так прямолинеен, и это тоже непривычно.

— Нет, я просто не знаю, что сказать, — признаюсь, проводя рукой по волосам. Пальцы цепляются за спутанные пряди, я пытаюсь их разгладить, — у меня мало опыта в общении с мужчинами.

— Как и у меня с женщинами, так что мы равны.

У меня в голове проносится мысль, и я решаюсь её озвучить:

— Я думала, что у тебя не может быть проблем с женщинами. Спасибо за то, что пытаешься помочь мне чувствовать себя комфортно.

— Ты меня не совсем правильно поняла. Я имею мало опыта в общении с такими женщинами, как ты — более того, я даже не уверен, что когда-либо встречал таких, как ты.

Открываю рот и тут же закрываю, понимая, что не стоит развивать эту тему дальше.

***

_Акнология_

Лицо Ирен пылает, когда она отворачивается от меня, делая вид, будто крайне заинтересовалась гаечными ключами, висящими на стене. Она наверняка понятия не имеет, для чего они вообще нужны, но это чертовски мило, и я неосознанно хихикаю. Мне следует помнить, что эта женщина очень пуглива и осторожна.

— Итак, перейдём к основам? — прочищаю горло, чтобы голос не получался слишком хриплым. Словесные перепалки никогда на меня так не влияли, но мне нравится видеть, как загораются глаза Ирен во время споров.

— Ага, я готова учиться, — она поворачивается и кладёт сумочку на стол. Я могу научить её всему, что умею, и не только в плане автомобилей, но сразу напоминаю себе, что Ирен не из таких женщин, да и ситуация сейчас неподходящая.

— Ладно, в первую очередь необходимо уметь три вещи, — показываю ей на пальцах, — проверять и заменять масло, проверять и заменять антифриз, а также менять шины.

— Поняла, — кивает она.

— Но сначала нужно что-то сделать с твоей одеждой, — хмурюсь, оглядывая её.

— А что не так? Мне не во что переодеться.

В голове тут же возникает непрошенный образ: Ирен в одном лифчике и трусиках. Грёбаное воображение.

— В этом учиться нельзя, — на ней кружевная блузка и чёрные брюки. Кроме того, Ирен вряд ли сможет позволить себе обновление гардероба в случае внезапной порчи некоторых вещей.

— И что мне тогда надеть?

— У меня в кабинете есть комбинезон. От многочисленных стирок он стал меньше, так что должен подойти. Я сейчас вернусь.

Мой кабинет напоминает скорее маленький свинарник. Наверное, поэтому я никого и никогда сюда не пускаю. Там постоянно горит свет, и мне даже не хочется заглядывать в счета за электричество. Взяв комбинезон, я быстро направляюсь обратно.

— Вот, надень это, — протягиваю комбинезон Ирен. Он великоват, но, по крайней мере, защитит её одежду. Меньше всего я хочу чувствовать себя виноватым из-за чужих испорченных вещей.

Ирен на секунду теряется, но затем надевает комбинезон. Закончив, она застёгивает молнию и смотрит на меня.

— Чувствую себя эльфом, работающим на Санта-Клауса в каком-нибудь рождественском фильме, — она мило морщит нос.

— Ты и вправду похожа на эльфа, — усмехаюсь я. Не помню, когда в последний раз мне доводилось так много общаться, как в эти полчаса, проведённые с Ирен. Мне сильно не хватает контактов с людьми. Я так долго избегал всего этого, ощущая себя волком-одиночкой, а теперь в мою жизнь ворвалась волчица-одиночка, с потрясающе алыми волосами и милым детёнышем.

***

— Всё верно? — спрашивает Ирен, протирая измеритель масла тряпкой.

Совершенно очевидно, что я тоскую по женскому вниманию, поскольку на месте продолговатого прибора, по которому скользит рука Ирен, настойчиво представляю свой член. С каких пор меня стала возбуждать работа над деталями автомобилей?

Подхожу ближе, чтобы убедиться, что Ирен всё делает правильно, и нечаянно вжимаюсь стояком ей в спину. Дыхание Ирен учащается, она определённо чувствует мою реакцию на неё. Стыдиться мне нечего, ведь она красивая женщина, а я здоровый мужчина, но всё же не хочется лишний раз смущать её. Прочищаю горло и отступаю на шаг.

— Да.

Ирен не напрягается, но её щёки краснеют, когда она поворачивается ко мне лицом.

— Спасибо, что помог мне разобраться, — её голос звучит мягко, — я хотела бы чем-нибудь отплатить тебе.

Моё тело готово подкинуть парочку идей, но я никогда не буду таким извращенцем.

— Для меня главное, что ты научилась хотя бы немного. Извини, если заставил тебя чувствовать дискомфорт.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — отвечает Ирен, и её глаза будто бы темнеют, — давненько на меня мужчины так не реагировали. Я польщена. Мы оба знаем, что это просто естественная реакция организма, но я приму её за комплимент, — она подходит к сумочке и проверяет телефон.

Мы вместе меняли шины, проверяли антифриз и масло. Мне больше нечему её учить.

— Я должна забрать Эрзу через сорок минут, так что мне уже пора.

Не успеваю заметить, как она снимает комбинезон и уверенно направляется к моему кабинету.

— Я оставлю одежду там.

— Нет! — кричу, но дверь уже распахивается, а свет, как обычно, горит.

— Господи, — Ирен прикрывает рот ладонью, — это что такое?

Приближаюсь, чтобы посмотреть на всё с её стороны. На столе куча документов, из картотек торчат бумажки, на факсе валяется какое-то дерьмо, которое было там ещё до меня, на одной из полок — недоеденный сэндвич, на котором уже с неделю успешно развивается плесень. Это чертовски неловко.

Ирен вновь поворачивается ко мне, и я смущённо отступаю.

— Это мой… кабинет?

— Очень рада, что ты тоже ставишь это под сомнение, потому что по-моему это свалка. Как ты мог запустить всё до такого состояния? — её тон походит на материнские нотации. Так принято отчитывать детей, которые не прибираются в своих комнатах.

— Я? — опять спрашиваю, а не утверждаю. Не могу лгать Ирен, включившей «режим мамочки».

— Акнология, — её голос звучит разочарованно, — ты должен серьёзнее относиться к своему делу. Ты ведь этим живёшь, — на мгновение она замолкает, но затем её лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке, — придумала! Ты помог мне с машиной, а я помогу тебе с кабинетом. Это моя работа — планировать и организовывать.

Похоже, она и вправду хочет мне помочь, поэтому я не имею права ей отказывать. Да и ежу понятно, что мне тут одному не справиться.

— Ладно, когда ты будешь свободна?

— На следующей неделе. По четвергам я всегда работаю по полдня. Тебя это устроит?

Стыдно признаваться, но в моей жизни ничего не происходит, поэтому меня устроит в принципе любой день.

— Значит, в четверг.

— Отлично, буду рада помочь. Ты не против, если я сделаю фото до и после? Обещаю никому из причастных к этому хаосу не показывать. Фото сугубо для моего портфолио.

И здесь я тоже не в силах сказать «нет».

— Договорились. Приходи в следующий четверг и делай, что хочешь.

— Хорошо, — Ирен надевает сумочку на плечо, — а с Эрзой у тебя встреча в субботу, верно?

Я помню о тех прекрасных часах, проведённых с Эрзой.

— Ты всё ещё настаиваешь на встречах в центре? В смысле, — проверяю свой телефон, — ты провела со мной тут почти три часа. Я заслужил достаточно доверия для того, чтобы отправиться куда-нибудь ещё?

Ирен склоняет голову набок, размышляя над моими словами.

— В центре города проходит ярмарка. Там много развлечений для детей. Это подойдёт?

Никогда в жизни не посещал подобные места, но готов исправить это недоразумение.

— Во сколько?

— Встретимся там около десяти. Давай обменяемся номерами, чтобы не разминуться.

Мои ладони потеют, пока я вожусь с телефоном, чтобы забить номер Ирен. Когда я успел превратиться в сопливого пацана, который чуть ли не в обморок падает от мыслей о первом свидании?

— Готово, — сохраняю контакт, — значит, до встречи через пару дней.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — Ирен машет мне рукой, — обещаю, твой кабинет будет выглядеть потрясающе, когда я закончу с ним.

— Не сомневаюсь, — смотрю, как она садится в машину и уезжает. Я действительно не сомневаюсь в Ирен. Наблюдаю за ней до тех пор, пока она не скрывается дальше по дороге. Внезапно окружающая тишина почти оглушает, когда я понимаю, как приятно было провести здесь время с кем-то.


End file.
